High Moon
High Moon is a werewolf western webcomic series, developed in 2004 with a debut in 2007 as a part of Zuda, DC Comics' webcomic imprint. The first season concluded on July 8, 2008. Season two ran from August 16 to November 25, 2008. Season three began its run on February 9, 2009. Publication history Created by David Gallaher and Steve Ellis High Moon was part of Zuda's initial launch in October 2007. In November 2007, High Moon[http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/8/High-Moon-from-Zuda-with-David-Gallaher David Gallaher's High Moon Wins Zuda], It Came Out on Wednesday, October 25, 2007 was awarded a contract with DC Comics, where the strip was serialized on Zuda.com. Scott O. Brown is the production artist and letterer. Synopsis In the first series, a bounty hunter, Matthew Macgregor, investigates a series of strange happenings in the Texas town of Blest, where drought has brought famine and hardship to most of the town and surrounding ranches. Additionally, the nights are haunted by werewolves. While Macgregor, a former Pinkerton detective, seeks to uncover the town's secrets, he tries desperately to keep secret his own past steeped in Witchcraft and the Supernatural. The second series finds werewolf-hunter Macgregor in Ragged Rock, Oklahoma, investigating a series of murders following a bizarre train robbery, and finds himself caught in a vendetta and confronting a technological monstrosity. In series three, Macgregor helps a young woman and finds himself amid two warring factions in the Black Hills of South Dakota. Characters * Matthew Macgregor: A descendant of Scottish outlaw Robert "Rob Roy" Macgregor, the protagonist is a stubborn and grumbly retired Pinkerton He first appears on page 3 of Season 1. As of page 17, he demonstrates a degree of ritual Psychometry. He carries a pair of pistols with the words Gáe Bolga carved into the hilts. As seen on page 30 of the strip, his bullets of choice are Blaine Bullets. Mac's history shows a past with James Bowie, Abe Lincoln, Allan Pinkerton, and Marie Laveau * Eddie Conroy: An African-American outlaw afflicted with the werewolf curse. After McGregor is killed Conroy assumes his identity. Seen on Page 5 in werewolf form, and again on Page 6 in human form. * Tristan Macgregor: Member of the Macgregor family, an esoteric subset of the Pinkertons and brother of Matthew. He has a mechanical arm, conceals his face with goggles, and uses Steampunk weapons invented by Nikolai Tesla *'Red': Conroy's loyal wolfdog Supporting characters * Tara Bradley: Daughter of legendary lawman Sheriff Patrick Bradley, Tara is a beautiful redhead who since moving to Blest has been working for the Sheriff's office. She first appears on Page 2. * Deputy Jeb Garret: He first appears on page 2. He enjoys reading dime novels. * Gabriel Hunter: The founder on Blest and father of the little girl who goes missing on Page 1 of the story arc, he first appears on Page 2. * Margaret Hunter: Goes missing in Page 1 of the opening prologue. * Mavis Hunter: Seen on Page 7, and recounts his story in a flashback on page 10. * Sheriff Patrick Bradley: Mentioned on Page 2, does not appear in the prologue. * Doc McNear: Appears on page 11, where he aids Mavis Hunter with her hysteria, and later is confronted by Conroy. * Were-Bats: Strange, multi-eyed, multi-armed bat creatures, spawned from the Jim Bowie caves * Miss Molly: Appears on Page 33. Owner of the Crabapple dance hall. *'Deirdre' - Wife of Tristan *'Young Raven' - A Red Indian mystic who becomes Conroy's lover. She is the granddaughter of Raven the Trickster, a legendary Indian character *'Dr Bell' - An English detective based on Sherlock Holmes. He is revealed to be the alter-ego of the vicious serial killer Mr Hyde * Others includes Ester, August, and Frederick Kittel, Vivian, and Egregore Print In November 2008, DC announced that Bayou and High Moon will be the first two Zuda titles to be published as graphic novels, in June and October 2009, respectively.[http://blog.wired.com/underwire/2008/11/dc-comics-onlin.html Thill, Scott. "Zuda Comics' Bayou Makes Jump from Web to Print"], Wired "Underwire" (column) November 17, 2008 Awards *''High Moon'' was nominated for two 2009 Harvey Awards, for Best New Series and Best Online Work, winning the latter award. *''High Moon'' was nominated for a 2010 Harvey Awards for Best Online Work. Notes References *[http://www.zudacomics.com/high_moon Zudacomics.com: High Moon] *High Moon Production Blog External links * Comixology.com New York Comic Con podcast * D'Orazio, Valerie. [http://occasionalsuperheroine.blogspot.com/2007/10/occasional-interviews-zuda-artist-steve.html "Occasional Interviews: Zuda Artist Steve Ellis on High Moon], OccasionalSuperheroine.com, October 31, 2007 * [http://www.yourmomsbasement.com/archives/2007/10/last_minute_edi_3.html "Last Minute Edition - David Gallaher on High Moon and Zuda.com"], YourMomsBasement.com, October 30, 2007 * Kean, Benjamin Ong Pang. "The Opening Team: Talking to the First Wave of Zuda Creators", Newsarama, November 1, 2007 *DavidGallaher.com *Hypersteve.com (Steve Ellis official site) Category:2000s webcomics Category:Horror webcomics Category:Werewolves in comics Category:Western (genre) webcomics Category:Zuda titles Category:Webcomics in print Category:Weird West